Ninja VS Machine
by KrabbyBallZ
Summary: Ever since the day he was born Naruto was intelligent. But one day when Root Ninja kill the sandaime Naruto runs away so Danzo cant turn him into a weapon. At the age of 13 he resurfaces from hiding with a robot army of ninja and Biju alike. And his ultimate goal? To take over all the hidden villages and rule them peacefully. Plot based on tf2 Mann VS Machine. Not a crossover.
1. The start of it all

**A/N Hello everybody! Krabby here with another story that popped up in my head after playing naruto ultimate ninja storm revolution and then playing TF2 mann v.s machine. This is not a crossover with TF2. The story just kind of uses a few ideas from it. This will also be a slightly dark Naruto fic. If you like it enough ill continue the story. For this chapter be prepared, there wont be no robot fighting going on. Were just setting up the story for now. Also keep your eyes out for the TF2 like events. ones really obvious. So read and ENJOY! **

**P.S I dont own Naruto or a similar plot to TF2's mann v.s Machine.**

**Naruto: Ninja V.s Machine**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark night, one that many would remember for the rest of theire lives. A great attack on the hidden leaf village from the Kyubbi No Kitsune had just ended after many long hours of fighting. But the attack did take its toll. Thousands of people died along with the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namakaze that night. Left behind at the spot the fox was last seen was the body of Minato along with the body of a red headed woman named Kushina Uzamaki.  
>This is the sight that the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi came upon when he arrived on the scene. He walked up to them to check and see if they might have a pulse still. He reached down and put his thumb over Minatos wrist to see if he had a pulse. After waiting for a minute he bowed his head finding no pulse.<br>As he was about to put his thumb on Kushina's wrist he was startled when a voice spoke up to him. "Hey why are you touching my mom and dad?" Hiruzen quickly looked around trying to find the voice but found nothing. "Down here you idiot!" Yelled the voice suddenly. Hiruzen looked towards where the voice came from and found a young baby with blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks. But what he payed most attention to was the seal smack dab on the newborns stomach.  
>Suddenly the baby got an irratated look and suddenly spoke. "Why you keep looking at me like that! And you still didnt answer my question." Hiruzen after coming over his shock and asked. "Wait it was you who was speaking to me?" The young one looked at him like he said the most stupid thing ever and said. "Well duh. being in moms belly for a good nine months gives you good time to listen to what everyones saying. You dont think i wouldnt pick anything up?" Hiruzen just stared at the young one incredulously and replied. "Well last time i checked babies arent supposed to be concious while in the womb." "Well that probably explains why it felt weird having my body being formed into existence by a bunch of little thingy's." The baby said.<br>Hiruzen sweat dropped and said. "wait you litterally witnessed your cells forming your body one by one?" The baby thought a moment and said. "So those little things are called cells huh? Thats a weird name for something." Hiruzen getting an idea said. "Speaking of names do you know what yours is?"  
>The baby just stared at him like hes stupid again and said. "Of course i know my name! Its Naruto Namikaze Dattebayo! Hmm... Dattebayo, why does that feel right to me for some reason?" Hiruzen litteraly sweat dropped and thought. <em>"Wow, you can already tell hes Kushina's son."<em> He was interupted from his thought's when Naruto asked a question. "So really though why were you poking at my parents? That mask guy killed them and i dont need no random ji-ji poking at him." Hiruzen blinked for a moment and answered. "I was checking for a pulse to see if they were still living." The baby got a blank stare and said "Yeah that big ol fox stabbed through both of them at the same time right through that red thingy that pumps the red stuff through you so i dont think they would be all fine and dandy. By the way where did the fox go anyway? Dad mentioned something about sealing it and then drew something on me. And another question, Where is the orange faced guy because that is one nice color if i do say so myself. He would actually be cool if it werent for the fact he put a bunch of sticky things on me that blew up." Hiruzen got a confused look and asked. "What orange face guy?" The young baby quickly replied "Oh he just kinda came out of nowhere as soon as i was born. Just kind of poofed into existence. Then he used some kind a spinny wheel thing on his face to make that big ol furball come out. Then next thing i know hes got me into some forest and my dad appears there and kicks his sorry behind and takes me back. Later after i laid around a bit he came back and took me here and said something about sealing and drew something on me. After that a big guy who looked like he had some serious issues cam out and took a blue thing off my dad. thats around when the fox stabbed him and my mom who i just realised was ther at the time. Then after a while the orange face guy comes back and is and said something about getting the Kyubbi some day. Suddenly im sitting here with two dead people when some ji-ji comes poking at them. That answer your question and save me from a few others?"  
>"yes" was all Hiruzen said to the young one. "now will you answer me and tell me what happened to the furball that was just crashing thorugh the place and stabbing parents?" Hiruzen debated on whether he should tell him or not but decided on doing it because this baby was obviously way smarter than most and would likely piece it together over time. "That writing your father drew on you was a sealing array. It summoned that man that you said had som serious issues to seal the fox inside you." The baby face palmed himself (or tried to since his arms were to small and chubby) and said. "I thought it was something like that. I remember mom and some dude with an obsession for women talking about sealing one time." As they were about to continue on with theire conversation a ton of anbu dropped into the field and said "Sandaime Sama the councouil has called for your presence." Naruto then chose a fine time to speak up and said."Sweet kami what is this the freak brigade!" All the anbu looked at him in shock until one spoke up. "umm, did that baby just talk?"<br>The Sandaime sighed and replied. "Hes been aware of his existence since his body started assembling in his mothers womb. Dont ask me how but this young ones almost as smart as most teens besides the fact of not knowing what some things are or mean." All the anbu just stared incredulously and then just left to head to the councoul chambers. Hiruzen sighed and said "well Naruto, are you ready to see leaf politics?" Naruto suddenly shivered and replied. "if i say no can we just go off and get some milk or something?" "Sadly no" Hiruzen said and picked up a grumbling naruto and carried him off towards the hokage tower

**(3 hours later)**

Young Naruto now finds himself in a cradle sitting by the hokage staring at all the people in the room he now finds himself ocupying. They had instanly began asking about the fox and why Naruto could talk when he spoke up about a pink haired lady being too darned loud. Hiruzen had told them about the fox being sealed in him and the room shot into an uproar. "KILL THE DEMON!" the pink haired lady shouted. "CUT HIM INTO RIBBONS AND FEED HIM TO THE INUZUKA DOGS!" Shouted some random fat guy that Naruto thought was funny because the way his belly jiggled every slam he made on the desk." Regardless of the fat guy being funny they were all calling for what he surely thought was his death and decided to speak up. "So why am i supposed to die again?" A random civillian spoke up saying. "Because your the Fox in human form!" Naruto then quickly replied. "I wish i was cause because the damn thing wont shut up inside this seal. He keeps yelling about how hes going to chew my bones and crush my liver, I dont even know what a liver is! What the heck is a liver!"  
>Everyone looke at him for a moment untill a man with bandages all over his body spoke up. "Instead of killing the strange boy i say we turn him into a weapon for the village. Look at him right now. Hes only 3 hours old and alrady speaks better than half the teens in this village."<br>Hiruzen quickly realizing the man was going to turn him into an emotionless tool quickly replied. "I think not Danzo, We all know about your root orginization.  
>Ill take him in to live with me and train him myself. End of discussion." And with that he quickly got up and took Naruto out of the meeting room while the civillians had an uproar and the ninja complained about not being able to tell him he had to take up the hat again.<p>

**(4 years later)**

Everything had gone wrong. He was training with his Ji-Ji when suddenly a buch of white masked versions of anbu had come out of nowhere and killed Hiruzen with a quick slash to the jugular (1). He now found himself running through the village holding Hiruzens body crying while swarms of civilian mobs and clear mask anbu alike chased him through the village. A civilian hit him with a surprisingly well thrown rock and as he was about to tumble he found himself not on the ground but in the arms of a silver haired Anbu with a Inu mask. Asuma Sarutobi was also there with tears on his face as he saw his dead father being carried by naruto. "Run we'll hold them off, Run and keep senseis legacy living!" And with that he and Asuma ran towards the hoards of civilian and blank Anbu alike. (2)  
>He ran and ran until he couldnt run no more. He fell down after the weight of the dead hokage started takeing its toll on his limbs. As he was getting up five figures surrounded him. It was five of the faceless Anbu. "Lord Danzo wants you demon brat." And just as they were about to capture him and bring him to Danzo a giant Eagle came out of nowhere and swooped Naruto up along with the Sandaimes dead body. This would be the last time he would be seen for over nine years.<p>

**(9 years later)**

Far away from the leaf village in an unknown land stood a giant Orange fortress on wheels as it would be described by some(4). It looked like a giant moving science lab. on the outside you could see millions of windows with figures stalking through the lights. And swarm's of eagles flew about the giant mobile fortress.  
>Inside four figures could be seen. One was Sitting behind a giant desk in a super expensive chair. This person was Naruto Namikaze. After being swooped away by the eagle he was dropped into a snowy feild where he eventually came upon a cave. Deep inside he found it got super cold and came upon ice. Getting an idea he chopped open the Sandaimes head and used a lighter and melted some ice. He took the Sandaimes brain and threw it into the water he created. About a minute later the water froze over again keeping Hiruzens brain preserved for however long it needed to be(3). In that cave he sweared to find a way to bring Hiruzen back. He went back outside and buried Hiruzens body outside the cave and put a little rock grave over it. After that he left. Through the years he started working for a lab in the land of spring. He messed with the tech in the land of snow and eventually made an artificial life, Or AI as he called it for short. Eventually through much more experementation he ended up creating a mechanical body that looked like himself for the AI and put it in. it was kind of clunky in the way it walked but it thought for itself and did whatever it wanted.<br>But it would also take orders when given. He named his creation Mecha-Naruto. He ended up impressing the company so much that he was given a higher position and made enough money to start his own lab.  
>He experimented day in and out only sleeping an hour a day to improve upon Mecha Naruto. He made him to where he could use weapons and moved more fluently. But his biggest acheivement of all is finding a way for it to use chakra.<br>It could use any jutsus it wanted and had a machine in it that generated an endless supply of chakra. He would constanly play games of shogi wiht the robot and it was almost as smart as him.  
>After many more experiments he remembered the brain he froze back in that ice cave. He returned and took the brain of Hiruzen freezing it in a device that would keep him cold enough at all times to keep his brain from decomposing. He made a robotic version of the Sandaime and after more experiments found a way to turn memories from brains into data and tuned the Sandaime into an AI.<br>He quickly put it in the robotic Sandaime body and ended up bringing him back, Soul and all. After a 2 more years he turned his lab into a mobile base and amassed an army of mecha Narutos and even a few based on famous ninja. He had robot versions of Momichi Zabuza, his dad. Madara Uchia (although he was not as powerfull as the real one and had no sharingan), and many more.  
>He had millions of robots that all waited inside his giant fortress lab. and thousands more walking on the oustside. Now being thirteen years old, he was talking to the man who killed his father and realeased the Kyubi all those years ago. "So, you want the nine tails from me huh? Gotta say you did a good job on finding me, No one in all the elemental nations even has a clue that thers an army of robotic ninja ready to attack any moment. I must ask, how did you find me?" The masked man looked at him a moment and replied. "You can call me Tobi by the way, and as for how i found you? Lets just say i have my ways. As for the Kyubbi, Ive heard that you can produce infinite amounts of chakra?" Naruto nodded and replied "Dont know who you would of heard it from but yes, i do. Why do you ask?"<br>Tobi replies. "Simple, I want peace to come to this world, but by killing Jinchuriki were not really being peacefull are we? But, if you were to implant that chakra machine into a jinchuriki as we extract them we can do it without killing them like it usually would since theres an infinire amount of chakra being genreated." Naruto nodded. "True, i can grant you this, and even something extra. Follow me and take a look at this."  
>And so the four went of. (the other two were mecha Hiruzen and Itachi.) And after walking through hallways of Robots they came upon the lab.<br>As they entered Tobi and Itachis eyes widened. In the room was row upon row of giant robots, But not just any robots, these were all modeled after the 9 biju.(5)  
>"And if your wondering, yes, they are almost as strong as the actual things. Take a little bit of Biju chakra and put it in chakra generators you do some amazing shit." Naruto said.<br>And as he walked down the hall with the two Akatsuki gapeing at all the mecha Biju. "All i had to do to get every tailed beasts chakra was send out a little robot chakra drainer." As he said this he pulled out a metal misquito looking thing. "They suck some chakra out and they dont know a thing." he said. After a little more walking they came upon a giant door leading into a giant test chamber.  
>"Ji-Ji could you open the door please?" Naruto asked. "Sure thing Naruto, although i must ask are you sure we should show them this?" He replied in his voice but with a robot tone to it. Naruto replied. "This will interest them very greatly."<br>And as Mecha-Hiruzen opened the door the two Akatsuki gaped even more. Sitting smack dab in the middle of the room was a mechanized version of the Jubbi.(6)  
>Tobi who spoke in a mystified tone said. "The Ten tails. Youve litteraly created a ten tails. How strong is it?" Naruto brought up a thoughtfull look and said. "about 70 percent as strong as the real thing. Its still being developed." Tobi after gapeing some more asked. "how did you know about this? Or get the chakra and look down!?" "Easy, ive sent drones to the moon to check it out. And it picked up weird chakra signatures. At first i thought it might be aliens or something. So i loaded up a drone with chakra drainers and it flew towards the signature and found a seal. It drained a little bit of the chakra and brought it back. I wondered what the heck that seal could hold and started researching like crazy till i found the legend of the sage of six paths. I figured out that my little chakra bug now has the ten tails chakra sitting inside its little body. So after finding a picture of what the ten tails actually looked like i started building it right away. Now here it is only 30 percent away from creation."<br>Itachi who hadnt said a word this whole time finnaly asked. "What are you planning to do with all these robots Naruto?" Naruto chuckled and said. "simple question. Take over the entire elemental nations and rule so no more war or plotting will happen ever again. Sadly there will be some lives lost. They obviously arent just going to give up all of thiere villages without a fight now are they?"  
>Tobi smiled and then said. "Well then we have similar goals. I propose a sort of alliance between Akatsuki and your Robt army." Naruto after thinking a moment said. "And what would you ask for in return?" Tobi got a sad feel to him for a moment. "All i really want is peace. But. If you can i would like if you could bring my freind Rin back as a robot."<br>Naruto was shocked at this and said. "Wait you arent who i think you are are you!?" Tobi nodded his head and said. "Yes, im one of your dads students, Obito Uchia." Naruto after a moment of shock said. "well do you have her brain or somethng like that so i could transmit her memories into data?" And after that sentance the now named Obito used kamui and a brain frozen in a jar appeared(3 again). "I belive this should work." He said.  
>Naruto took the brain and started transmitting it into data while he asked Hiruzen to go build a body for her since he knew what she looked like better than he did. after an hour or two a robotic body of Rin was curretnly downloading all the memories while Obito started crying at the thought of having his freind back. Obito then asked. "How long will it take for her to be downloaded into the robot?" "A week or so since she was young. But you try anyone like Ji-Ji here then youll be waiting a good 3 months."<br>As he said this Mecha-Hiruzen Shivered after remembering his time in robt purgatory. "So many zeroes and ones!" he yelled out loud.  
>Then Naruto took a more serious tone and said. "By the way ill never forgive you for killing my dad and mom. But im willing to work with you for a better cause and bringing Rin back was an example of my willing to work with you. You wont get many more nice favors from me here on out."(7) Tobi nodded. "i understand." he said. Naruto then said. "The chuunin exams are beginning soom. they will be takeing place in the leaf this year. All the villages and kage's will be there. I believe takeing ovet the leaf will be a good example to everyone to maybe just surrender. You will meet me in the land of fire in 3 weeks. Just look for the giant orange fortress lab and youll find me easilly." Tobi nodded and with that left along with Itachi completely dropping the extract the the ninetails thing. In turn of recent events he found it uneccesary because the child could literally bring the dead back to life as machines and Manufacture Biju at will. The shinobi world will literally fall tho there feet and peace will be brought to the world finnaly. And with the help of the Namikaze he will be around for all eternity to make sure nothing ever ends it.<p>

**A/N So yeah. Surprising what playing a game of Naruto and then playing team fortress 2 mann v.s machine will plop into your brain. So as you read through this you noticed a few things. Ill name them out here.**

**#1 Danzo led a Coup and killed Hiruzen becoming the hokage if you didnt guess.**

**#2 Kakashi and Asuma helped Naruto. Although the fate of the two is unknown.**

**#3 Naruto and Obito froze the brains of Hiruzen and Rin (for obito im not sure why though, Kinda creepy, probably something to do wiht his Rin obsession.)**  
><strong>To preserve theire memories and bring them back as robots. (once agian Obito never planned this out though whcich once again raises the question of why he took her brain? O_O Twilight realm music)<strong>

**#4 Naruto kind of copied Grey manns giant tank fortress thingy.**

**#5 I COMPLETELY FUCKING OP'ED THE SHIT OUT OF NARUTO's Robo army! BOOYA!**

**#6 LoL, robo biju werent enough. so lets send his ass to space and find the Jubbi!**

**#7 Telling his ass how it is.**

**So now that thats done i would also like to issue a challenge to anyone reading this!**  
><strong>do your own version of this story. Im really not that good of a fanfiction writer and many people could do way better.<strong>  
><strong>And i love this idea so much i would love to see someone that actually knows how to write decent do a version of this story! I could picture it now... (spends 2 hours thinking about how awesome other people could do this story.)<strong>  
><strong>Ok too much picturing. Anyways please comment and tell me whatch think of the story! And also send a message if you do your own version of this. Anyways this has been Krabby! Have a wonderful day and STAY CrAzY!<strong>


	2. Attack on the leaf

**A/N Hello everyone! If your reading this chapter that means you liked the story enough to forgive the giant time skips i put in last chapter.**  
><strong>So as to not disapoint im bringing you chapter 2. And for you two who gave this story a fav, You two get to come up with an idea of a robot class.<strong>  
><strong>Heres a little checklist of what you guys need to include.<strong>

**#1 Who is robot modeled after**

**# What is it meant for on the battlefeild**

**#3 Whats it good at EX/ Jutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, A little of everything**

**Now you can include guns on the robots but try not to make them rely on them. They are ninja robots and not call of duty robots.**

**With that out of the way please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: WHY U THINK I OWN NARUTO! U INSULT ME FOR EVEN ASSUMING!**

**Also if you guys find more than 10 spelling errors tell me in comments and ill fix em.**

**Ninja V.S Machine Chapter 2**

Everyone stood in shock at the scene before them. A duck butt haired boy had his hand sparkling with electricity through a sand dome. Inside its occupuant could be heard screaming. "MY BLOOD!" As soon as this was yelled feathers started falling into the stadium and everyone started falling asleep.  
>And ninja from sound and sand started attacking any leaf village member in sight. Up on top of the hokages box a large purple barrier was erected and holding two figures inside. No one could get in, and no one could get out. The hokage stared down the man who dared to challenge him. It was after getting a look at the man that he realised who it was and said. "Orichimaru? Why are you attacking us? We had agreements that if i sent you the forbidden scroll you would leave the leaf be." The now known Orichimaru chuckled. "KuKuKu, It seems i had my fingers crossed." Danzo grit his teeth and started yelling in a slightly childish way. "WELL IM NEVER MAKEING DEALS WITH YOU AGAIN!" Orichimaru was about to start makeing handsigns when he heard a loud rumnle noise. "Ah that should be the Ichibi rampaging through the forests right about now makeing his way toward the village." Orichimaru said with a smirk. Out in the forest a giant tanooki made of sand cold be seen rampaging about. Orichimaru pleased with the way things were going so smoothly said. "Everything is going so well. Before i know it ill be sitting in the Hokage chair and experimenting on anything i see fit." Danzo was getting ready to try pulling out izinagi because he knew he was going to need it for the opponent he was about to face, when suddenly another loud rumbling was heard. But unlike the Ichibi it sounded more like a mechanicly rumble than a giant footstep kind of rumble. "What is that sound? Another thing to take down the leaf?" Danzo asked slightly fearfull of what it could be. It got even worse when Orichimaru who looked just as confused as he did said. "No, there shouldnt be any other giant things coming through here besides Shukaku." So the both of them looked out towards the main gate of the village where the mechanical rumbling was coming from. All the fighting forces in the villages streets also stopped fighting to find out what the noise was. As they stared off they could hear trees miles away being snapped. And then it appeared. A giant orange fortress on wheeles came rolling out from the horizen. It was just as big as the one tails and was currently rolling the forest over towards the village.<br>Everyone was wondering what the heck was going on when it stopped right outside the village gate. A completely humongous hatch opened up on the front of the giant vehicle fortress. Everyone stared in fear and curiosity alike wondering what would come out. They started hearing a what sounded like metal hitting metal when finnaly they saw what the mobile fortress was carrying. A mechanicle vehicle of some sortss (its a tank) Came rolling out with and endless swarm of metal humans. Everyone gasped as a lot of them looked like Minato Namikaze, They even slightly teloported forward with a flash of yellow at times. And another recognizeable figure was a metallic looking Madara Uchia, The thousands of metal Madaras where marching in the front lines with what looked to be a cheap knock off of Susano around them, but it was made of plasma instead of chakra. And some older ninja sneered when mechanicle versions of the demon started marching out of the machine, They all started getting nervous when all the Metal Minatos teloported onto the walls of the village and stared at every one in the village. Then the large tank from before crashed through the villages main gate and stopped while swarms of robots swarmed thorugh the hole it made. As they looked back at the giant mobile fortress they paled as they saw millions of robots still marching out of the giant hatch. As they all made theyer way into the village a large screen came out of the fortress and turned on. A lot of people gasped at the face that showed up on the screen. It was Naruto Namikaze, the demon had returned. He then spoke "Why hello again Konoha! So nice to see all of you again! Oh where are my manners!? Let me introduce you all to my freinds here!  
>See these guys are all my creations. Robots if you will. And im sure youve seen the Mecha Minatos using hirashin am i right? Theyre not as strong as the real deal but they still easily make it to high jounin level. And all the grunts are Mid chuunin level. And some arent even able to be classified.<br>so i suggest you surrender this village to me right away before your new freinds become your new enemies." A lot of people stared on in shock as the giant Fortress blasted the still rampaging Shukakus neck with a laser canon and lopping its head off and wakeing Garra up. Instead of doing the reasonable thing when faced by a army of over a million supereior beings and surrendering, one stupid idiotic Genin shot a Katon jutsu at a mecha Naruto. It practicly bounced off the robotic body harmlessly. suddenly its glowing blue eyes shifted into a demonic red as the robot lifted its arm up.  
>A spiralling ball of chakra suddenly came into existence on its hand. The robot then rushed the poor Genin and slammed it into his head completely Eviscerating him. A group of ninja ganged up on the Mecha-Naruto with Raiton jutsu and blew it up to avenge the fallen genin. the young 13 year old in the fancy orange suit spoke again. "Ill from that little display of resistence that you guys arent surrendering huh?" And as he said this all the ninja, even the sand and sound, began fighting all the mechanicle ninja. They were actually holding ground thanks to a bunch of Hyuga members who were using there byakugan to deal with all the robots.<br>They all started getting nervous when Naruto started speaking again. "Oh you bloodline users are goinf to love this one. Meet the dojutsu busters."  
>And as he said this swarms of weird robots with nothing but legs and what looked to be a bomb attached to them came sprinting out. (look up sentry busters in TF2 if you cant imagine them well.)<br>All the Hyuga and one Uchia paled thinking about why there name was dojutsu buster. And as one idiotic Hyuga tried to Jyuken one of the sprinting things it blew up and caught two others in the explosion. But the explosion wasnt harmful. To an extent that is. For the hyugas famed Byakugan was gone from theire eyes. Everyone looked at the 4 poor Hyuga that were caught up in the explosion in shock. (they have been in shock a lot today it seems.) The lone Uchia quickly ran off to hide somewhere as the Naras who had been makeing strategies furiously thought up plan after plan to deal with this new type of robot. And so the battle began again with the dojutsu busters being watched for constantly and being took out by long range jutsu when possible.

Orichimaru and Danzo were currently watching the ninja face off against the robots when suddenly they heard a flash, they looked behind them and noticed a Mecha Minato had somehow gotten a Hirashin Kunai into the barrier and teloported in with something. "Programming is now complete! Shutting down!" Said the mech.  
>It was thy noticed the thing that was brought into the barrier with the robot. A mechanical voice spoke. "Hello again Danzo, Orichimaru. Hopefully you two have been well." Danzo narrowed his eyes at the robot and said. "Sarutobi? How are you still alive after my NE killed you?" The sandaime then chuckled. "Im not exactly alive now am i? Naruto preserved my brain and turned its memories into data which he put into a robot."<br>Orichimaru was about to start summoning his edo tensei when the mecha Minato shot up and said. "New orders recieved! ReActivation complete."  
>And with that he did a certain jutsu that everyone there knew all to well. The Shinigami appeared behind the robot. "Oh come on a fucking robot summoned me! This isnt fair! Now i just get one soul instead of two!" And the robo Minato began channeling chakra into Orichimaru trying to rip out his soul but had trouble doing so. Instead he ripped his arms off his soul rendering him useless. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Orichimaru screamed. The shinigami who was now eating the arms was crying. "At least you got to live! Look at my luck. i dont get the soul of my summoner and im just left to take these soul arms!" and with that the shinigami left to go back to wherever he came from. "Sound 4 were leaving!" yelled Orichimaru. And with that the barrier was down and Orichimaru was off. "Now Danzo, I think its about time i pay you back for forceing me to live the rest of my days in a mechanicle body!" And with that the two began fighting.<p>

It was cold and dark in the cell. There was no windows or light in sight anywhere. This has been the home of two men for the past nine years.  
>These men were Sarutobi Asuma and Kakashi Hatake. When they held back the mob of root and civilians nine years ago they were quckly detained and thrown in here to spend the rest of theyre days. They had been restless for the past two ours because there had been explosons going off everywhere outside.<br>"What is going on out there!" yelled Asuma. Kakashi who had gone into a funk the nine years hed spent here said. "probablly the forth shinobi world war knowing Danzos ways." Just as Asuma was getting ready to reply they heard a low rumble that started getting louder and shook the ground when the wall was smashed down.  
>And out of it came a tank with ten Meca Naruto's gaurding it. A giant mecha Naruto (Giant versions are like the generals.) Started speaking in a deep mechanical voice. "Kakashi Hatake and Son of old robo Ji-Ji! You shall come with us because programming says to break you out of the place where men drop soap and have bad things happen! Kakashi and Asuma litterally sweat dropped at what they had just heard come from the mechanicle being.<br>They were then picked up by the huge Mecha-Naruto and tossed into the open hatch of the tank. Inside it was found out the thing piloted itself.  
>They then noticed Konohamuru was in the thing too. But no words were said as they watched the destruction outside the window. Robots were attempting to march towards the hokage tower and bomb it.<br>A Mecha-Madara was carrying the bomb towards the tower when hes suddenly crush by an Akamichi. Somehow the bomb is resilient enough to survive whatever happens to it and is generally unharmed.  
>A Mecha -Zabuza then picks it up and starts sliceing through hoards of ninja and gets really close to the tower before being blown back by wind style great breakthrough. As the Grunt Mecha-Narutos were taken care of ecveryone started letting out sighs as the hokage tower was safe for now. But then the Orange fortress let out an undescribable noise (Mann vS machine new wave sound. The noise will be refered to as this from now on. But pretend the ninja dont know this.) And swarms of more Robo ninja that were waiting outside started marching into the village with a new bomb setting all the ninja back into battle mode to defend the hokage's tower. A swarm of robo Minatos flashed into the area with 3 giant Mecha-Zabuza's following behind them. Further back they could all see the Madara robots coming in also. The mecha minato's were fought off by most of the jounin while everyone ganged up on the giant Zabuza mech's. After a close call with a Minato nearly getting in to the tower they started dealing with the robo Madaras. Besides the fact that the electro susanno was annoying they took all of the Madaras out easily. But they had no time to relax as a loud horn noise blew from the inside of the Giant fortress in the distance. After the horn sounded everyone prepared themselves as two Tanks with bombs strapped to them rolled out with 5 giant Madaras gaurding them. Most of the Jounin levels and above fought against the giant Madaras while every rank below, along with a few civilians armed with frying pans and home made spears wailed on the tanks. This was allowed because the tanks really did nothing but move slowly toward theyre objective. They had no weapons, except for the bombs strapped to them.<br>They ended up takeing the first tank out easily while the second one nearly made it to the hokage tower until a bunch of Naras held it with shadows while everyone took it out. As they started celebrateing they saw a hoard of robots in the distance walk into the Uchia clan compound with a bomb. It blew up in a fiery explosion not a moment later. When the smoke cleared they saw that the Uchia compound was no more. The ninjas fighting around there had not kept them at bay sucsessfully. So far one out of 10 objectives of the robots was down.  
>With another wave change noise it all began again. But as they kept destroying the robots they found that in the next wave more robots were sent out along with higher ranking ones. Soon more places fell to the might and numbers of the robots. The Hyuga compound was blew up as a tank with a bomb strapped to it got through while a Mecha-Minato teloported into the ninja academy after throwing a Hirashin kunai. Not a moment later it blew up along with 3 supply depos that the robots got to. Then a swarm of Zabuza's sliced theyre way through into the the anbu headquarers and then blew that up too. Suddenly the middle of the village blew up from underground. Looking closely it was found that there was some kind of base down there that the robots apparently blew up. (it was root headquarters.)<br>Now with low morale all the ninja in the village regrouped to the final remaining locations of the robots interests. Those were the hokage tower which was still being defended well as the troops from blew up points joined theres, and the hokage monument which has not been a huge priority to the robots apparently.  
>So for 12 more waves the ninja fought to defend the tower and mountain. With high morale the ninja began fighting harder as more and more robots fell. Suddenly The robots ran off and disapeared into the fortress. All the ninja began cheering thinking they had forced the robots into a retreat.<br>But then a sound similar to the wave start sound but a bit different blew out from Narutos mobile fortress. They then heard a loud clanking sound coming from the inside of the fortress and they prepared for more swarms of robots. But instead only two robot's the size of the ninja academy came out. But these two alone were enough to make all the leaf and sand shinobi pale. A Mecha-Shukaku and Mecha-Kyubbi were making there way towards the hokage monument and hokage tower respectively. They didnt even have bombs strapped to them so that alone made them question how strong the hulking Biju Machines are.  
>If they were strong enough to blow up the buildings without bombs then they would be in for one heck of a fight. As soon as the Biju-Bots entered the village shinobi from all ranks and villages ganged up on them. The giant mechs didnt even stop moving at all as all the jutsu just bounced off of them like little specks of dust.<br>As all hope seemed lost a giant toad appeared from nowhere. Atop it sat a man that was loved, feared, and hated (if your an iwagakure ninja or most the females in the world.) all over the world.  
>"Never fear! Jiraiya of the sennin is here!" yelled The man. Suddenly the giant toad yelled. "JIRAIYA WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS HAPPENING HERE! Theres metal men everywhere and two metal Tailed beasts!"<br>"We are being attacked by An army of robots led by Naruto Namikaze. Although i dont know why. All we know is that he wants the village." replied Jiraiya. Gamabunta then yelled. "WHERE IS THE BRAT! ILL TEAR HIM UP!" Jiraiya then pointed towards the giant fortress and said. "Inside that giant laser cannon fortress thats five times the size of the Kyubbi." Gamabunta then paled and said. "Ok mini robo Biju first." They were about to take on Robo Kyubbi when another giant beast popped into the area. It was a giant slug with a woman on top. "Hey Jiraiya you arent going to start without me are ya!?" yelled the woman. "Ah Tsunade, your being here puts this fight in our favor a bit." Said Jiraiya. And so with that sentence thy shut up and the fight began.

Danzo and Sarutobi were standing still. But the thing is that Danzos skull was caved in and he dropped down to the ground not a moment after we join the scene.  
>"You always were an asshole in life Danzo." said sarutobi. He then pulled out a pipe and lit it. and began smoking it. Now even though he was a robot he still had all of the five senses thanks to some really expensive parts were added to him, given that that all his feeling was a little numb feeling due to not having skin. He looked down into the village in melancholy. He still had love for the village very much. And even though he realised blowing up all ninja related buildings and things was necessary it still pained him to see parts of his village smoldering and on fire. He saw the giant mecha Biju being fought by his students and smiled. But then frowned thinking they may have to be killed in order to take over all the villages and bring peace.<br>But shoved the thoughts away as he saw the giant mecha Kyubi was sliced in half and the mecha Shukaku was slimed and then punched into smithereens by Tsunade. He knew what was coming next. The final wave that would completely end all oposition.  
>The akatsuki had a statue called the gedo mizu that had the other 30 percent of the ten tails chakra. And with it they had everything they needed to fully replicate the Juubi. The damned thing was so big now that they couldnt keep the thing in the fortress. (its as big as the real Juubi now.)<br>They had it literally sitting in a giant space station that he literally couldnt believe no one noticed yet. It is so big that if you looked closely you could see it. In fact it was night time right now and he could see it very clearly.

The loudest noise anyone ever heard in there life boomed from the sky. Everyone looked up as they finnaly noticed the giant thing floating above the planet and instantly paled.  
>If Naruto had to hold something in something that big then they might be screwed. Suddenly the space station lit up and something dropped from it. As the thing got closer and bigger looking they realised exactly how screwed they were.<br>When it finnaly landed it literally shook the earth. It was bigger than the leaf village and was clearly seeable from miles away. Everybody noticed the ten tails swaying behind it before everything. But what got people the most was how it looked almost organic besides the fact its single eye was robotic and had bolts all over it. Naruto spoke up again from the comfort of his Mobile fortress and said. "Ah i was waiting to test this one out! Meet the ten tails.  
>Or better known from legend as the Juubi. Hes the actual Juubi too! We stuffed all his chakra into the metal version of his body and it formed into the real one. But with all his little robo parts inside makeing him completely obedient to me.<br>Even the sage of six paths couldnt defeat him now with all his robot upgrades. Hes litterally the ultimate life form!" With a tear coming out of his eye as scientist pride took over. After his little moment he said. "Juubi, KILL!" And with that the Juubi launched thousands of lightning bolts towards all the ninja.  
>Thousands fell all in one swoop and even more when the Robo ninja came back out of the fortress. After attempting to fight back Tsunade and jiraiya made Gamabunta swallow everyone, even the sound and sand ninja, and retreated towards the sand. A lone Mecha Naruto marched to the hokage tower with a bomb on his back and blew the whole building up. As another one got ready to blow the monument off Naruto stopped them. "Actually leave the monument. Those hokage were all good men.<br>It would be like defiling there graves." With that said all the robots made there way back into the fortress as he rolled it up into the middle of the village where it easily dwarfed the hole made where Danzos root headquarters used to be. The Mecha Juubi had to stay outside though for it was way too big to even think about entering the village. Naruto called out a bunch of engineer bots (not TF2 engineers just normal science engineer bots.)  
>and sent half to go and repair all the destroyed bots while the others started setting up large factorys and buildings everywhere. An hour later Konoha didnt look like Konoha anymore. It now looked like a futuristic city with factories and skyscrapers everywhere. But instead of people living in it there was nothing but robots and 6 humans and the akatsuki. Those 6 people were Naruto of course, Kakashi, Asuma, Konohamaru who didnt know what was going on at all, Sasuke Uchia who was secretly on their side the whole time when Naruto lured him in with the truth about Itachi and the murder of his clan. and finnaly Sakura who had followed Sasuke like a lost puppy, she didnt aprove of anything happening right now but she would bare with it to be with Sasuke. In a large building with the Uzumaki and Akatsuki emblem a meeting was takeing place. "So i believe our firts test of the complete enhanced Mecha-Juubi went well?" Asked Naruto. Obito who had Rin next to him nodded his head and said. "It went beyond expectations infact." After that they talked about what to do next and decided on attacking the sand next since all the leaf were there now. The sound had most likely went back to there village since they had no reason to stick with them. Naruto chuckled imagining All the leaf jumping at every noise because they were staying in a village that literally tried stabbing them moments ago. After that all they did was show the new guys around. Meanwhile over in sand a similar thing was happening.<p>

"So who are we going to have as a hokage?" said a random councel member. Another one then spoke up. "Even with our village comandeered by that demon and his army of machines we should still have someone to represent the leaf." Many nodded at this while the sand councel looked at them all in annoyance for holding there meeting in theyer councel room. One sand elder spoke up. "Well thats fine for you and everything but dont you think we should send messages to the other kage asking about how the hell they let an army of machines build up without anyone noticing!" "That is a good idea too. We can get someone to send a message hawk right away." said Shikaku Nara. After the message was sent the leaf councel instantly went back to hokage talk much to the chagrin of the sand councel. After a bit of arguing Shikaku Nara spoke. "I say we nominate either Tsunade or Jiraiya. They are both easily our most strong ninja right now." Hiashi Hyuga then spoke up. "I say we hold a vote to choose our new hokage. Even the sand councel can vote if they want to since they are an unbiased group in the matter." Everyone quckly agreed and voting began. It eventually ended in the favor of Jiraiya. "Alright Jiraiya it is then. Someone go fetch him so we can give him the hat. AND BY GOD DONT TELL HIM WE LITERALLY TOOK IT FROM DANZO'S CORPSE!" yelled Koharu, one of the leaf elders. As they waited the replys from the kage arrived. The Raikage and Mizukage said they knew nothing and suggested holding a kage summit to talk about how to deal with the problem, While the Tsuchikage Onoki wrote down about how he did not know anything about it and then wrote a bunch of colorfull words but in the end also said the kage should meet in a summit. As they finished reading the letters Jiraiya finnaly entered the room. And stood infront of the councels. "Why did you call me here?" he asked. Koharu threw the hokage hat at Jiraiya and he caught it. "No No NO you should have chose Tsunade! She would have been the better option!" he said "Everyone here including the sand councel voted for you." a councel member said. Shikaku then spoke up too. "Tsunade would be more usefull working in a hospital for all the people who were wounded in the fight against the robots. You were the better option." Jiraiya then had a defeated look and said. "Alright then... Whats my first job as the hokage then?" A sand clan head then spoke up. "The kage are wanting to hold a summit to discuss how to deal with the robot threat. Which reminds me that we need a new kage too considering Orichimaru was using him as a puppet for the past two weeks now." They all began thinking when they instantly had the most idiotic idea ever. Gaara had calmed down a lot after being blasted by the giant laser cannon. In fact his Biju was also very quiet.  
>His sibling nearly screamed in fright when they saw him sleeping a day ago. And oddly he was theyre stongest shinobi at the moment. "Are you guys thinking what im thinking?" asked another sand elder. And with that all the sand councel nodded while the leaf looked on confused.<p>

"Zetsu did you find out anything interesting?" asked Obito. Zetsu, who looked like a huge venus fly trap thing with a black and white half nodded his head and said. "Yes. **They are holding a kage summit**. Wouldnt it be interesting if the robot army popped up in the middle of the proceedings?"  
>Obito quickly grinned and said. "Go to Narutos office and tell him we have a change of plans."<p>

**OMAKE:** Sasuke Uchia was running like crazy away from a hoard of Dojutsu busters. He was an Uchia and losing his prized sharingan would ruin the honor of his clan. So he ran and ran all around the place.  
>He ran up the monument, he ran up the tower, he ran up the humongous Mecha-Juubi, he even ran into the movie forest gump and ran alongside forrest in the vietnam war. And after somehow returning to his fandom he relaxed because it seemed like he lost them. As he got up he turned around and came face to fave with the single red eye of a dojutsu buster. They stared at each other for a full five minutes before with a resounding beep blew up in his face. As Sasuke got up he pulled out a mirror and tried activating his sharingan. When it didnt activate he screamed like a girl so loud that everyone could hear him.<p>

**(in Iwa)**

"THAT WOMAN IS SO LOUD SHE SHATTERED MY BACk BONES!"

**(in kumo)**

"Yo that womans screaming so loud i cant even rap about it!"

**(In mist)**

"THIS IS SO LOUD I LITERALLY ALMOST WANT TO GO LET THE REBELS KILL ME!"

**(in youth land)**

"GAI SENSEI A UNYOUTHFULL NOISE IS PERICING THROUGH OUR WALLS oF YOUTH!" Gai then said. "HOLD STRONG MY BOY! THIS IS A TEST OF OUR YOUTH!" Suddenly Gai was swooped up of the ground from the force of the scream. "LEE MY YOUTH IS SLIPPING!" He yelled while holding onto a table that was bolted to the ground. Lee looked at his sensei with tears as he was slowly slipping. "LEE! TELL MY YOUTH I LOVE IT!" he yelled as he let go and was swept way. "NO GAI SENSEI!" yelled Lee.

**(In the Naruto anime dimension around the time Sasukes getting ready to attack the summit)**

Sasuke hn'd in disgust hearing the very loud feminine scream. "Who ever this person screaming is is weak. Screaming is for the weak. They will never accomplish theyre goals." he said not really getting how half of you reading this are now cracking up at his ironic thing he just said.

**(With you)**

You stare around looking for the source of the loud and girly scream. **(insert something you would say about this here)** After the screaming dies down you go to find a medical kit to help heal your bleeding ears. **(Insert random Sasuke insult you would say.)**

**The end**

**A/N Well everybody not much to say here. I also didnt include the keypoints thing this chapter since i was too lazy. But anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! And be on the lookout for a story thats actually an omake for this one. The reason its its own story is because it actually involves a TF2 charecter and therefore must be catagorized as a crossover. With all that out of the way i shall now say. Thanks for reading. Stay CrAzY!**


End file.
